In general, a power conversion apparatus includes a smoothing capacitor module for receiving DC power from a DC power supply, an inverter circuit for receiving the DC power from the capacitor module to generate AC power, and a control circuit for controlling the inverter circuit. In recent years, it has been required for high output in a power conversion apparatus. In particular, in the field of hybrid electric vehicles and electric vehicles, the operating time using a motor as a drive source, as well as the operating conditions (high output torque conditions) tend to increase. Thus, the DC power supplied from the DC power supply to the power conversion apparatus tends to increase as well. The greater the DC power supplied from the DC power supply, the greater the heat generated in a capacitor cell and a bus bar that are provided in the capacitor module.
Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2009-219270 discloses an example of a power conversion apparatus in which a flow path is formed to surround a capacitor module, in order to improve the cooling performance of the capacitor module.
However, there is a demand for further improvement of the cooling performance of the capacitor module.